Known as an example of conventional techniques of this kind is a laser processing method disclosed in Patent Document 1. The laser processing method disclosed in Patent Document 1 irradiates a plate-like object with laser light along a line to cut, so as to form a modified layer within the plate-like object.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-28423